


The Ghost In 71

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dream Sex, Dreams, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Human Gamora, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographs, Possessive Behavior, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Suicide Notes, The Author Regrets Everything, Trapped, Very Secret Diary, psychic artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Loki moves into an apartment were the previous tenant committed suicide. As time goes on, Loki realizes that the man who lived in there before him is haunting him, and slowly taking over his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



> BREAKING NEWS!!: I’m officially going to Hell. And now, the weather.

The apartment was everything Loki was looking for. It was ten minutes away from his school, twenty minutes away from work, it was within his price range, it was almost too good to be true. His mother never liked the idea of him living alone, but supported her sons decision.

Loki himself was scared at first, it’s his first time living by himself. His mom and dad said that he could stay with them as long as he wanted, but he’s wanted his own place for awhile now, and he won’t be too far away from them.

While looking around the space with the over eager realtor, there was a heaviness about the place, he couldn’t explain it. He felt sad, and felt like there was something watching him. And since they were the only ones in the apartment, it made him feel uneasy. While she rambled on about the master bedroom, which they were in, he cut her off mid sentence and asked “Do you know anything about the people who lived here before?”

The woman stopped, and judging by the look on her face, it can’t be good. She swallowed and said “O-Oh, well...A man had lived here a year before, and he um, he took his life in this room.”

Both of his eyebrows shot up. “He killed himself?”

The woman nodded and said “Yes. He was found right over there by the next door neighbor. Said he had shot himself.” Pointing over to a corner. That explains why he had felt the sadness. He’s never lived in a place where someone committed suicide.

He started having second thoughts. Sure this place was far better than any of the other places they had looked at before, and for the price, he wouldn’t get a better deal. But could he really sleep in the same room where a guy shot himself?

<^>

When they had finished the tour, he told her he needed just a few days to think about it. And when he finally made up his mind, he called her back and told her he’ll take it. Despite the suicide, Loki knew it was his best shot.

After his parents helped him carry his stuff in, he told them he’d take care of the rest. His mom came up to him, looking worried as usual, and asked “Are you sure this is what you want, sweetheart?”

He smiled and said “Yes. I’m sure. I’ll be fine, I’ll only be a half hour away.”

She sighed and said “I know, but...A guy blew his head off in here, honey.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. He said “Yes mother, I’m aware. And I think I can handle living with Casper the Suicide Ghost.” He pulled her into a hug and said “Everything will be alright, I promise. I love you.”

She said “I love you too, sweetheart.” And he kissed the top of her head. He hugged his dad and stood outside of his new home, watching as they left. When he walked inside, he sighed when he realized he had a lot of unpacking to do.

<^>

The first couple of weeks were uneventful. After finally getting everything unpacked, he groaned and flopped down on the bed on his back. After staring up at the ceiling for awhile, he decided to take a relaxing bath.

While digging through his stuff under the sink in his bathroom, he found something wedged between the pipe, a book of some sort. When he pulled it out and dusted it off, he saw it was a small journal.

He opened it to the first page and the first word he saw was a name. Thor. Loki looked over at the bathtub and decided that his bath can wait, and went into the living room.

<^>

_March 11th,_

_I found this at a bookstore. With everything that’s going on, I figured keeping this thing would be better than paying for a shrink. I’m Thor Odinson. I’m thirty-two years old, I own a bike shop not far from where I live, while my wife Jane, is a teacher at a middle school._

_My dad taught me everything I know about construction, cars, bikes, and he was the one who encouraged me to open up my own shop. Losing him last year was hard for everyone, and I worry about my mom. Jane was against it at first, but I always tell her everything is gonna be just fine._

_We’ve been married for almost three years, and right now, we’re struggling. Business at the shop is slow, I’ve had to work a few jobs with my friends to help make ends meet. We’ve been trying for months to have a baby even with our situation, and have been fighting a lot. I guess that’s all I need to say for today._

<^>

_April 2nd,_

_Jane and I got into another fight. She’s saying that she told me the shop was going to fail, and that I should’ve listened to her, and I tried to tell her we were fine, but she threw a glass at me, which missed and hit the wall behind me, and screamed that I’m a joke, I’m a failure, and that I’m just worthless. She left that night and said she needs some time to think.._

<^>

_April 8th,_

_Jane came back. She said she had been staying with her friend Darcy. I asked if we were okay, and she said we weren’t. She then told me she was pregnant, but it’s not mine._

<^>

_April 8th (Part 2),_

_I can’t believe it...After she told me about the baby, she said that she’s been having an affair with my friend who works at the school, as the gym teacher. They’ve been doing this for months now. She also told me that she WAS pregnant TWICE before with babies that were mine, but she got an abortion for both of them, because she “just didn’t want them”. She left again._

<^>

_April 25th,_

_I’m officially divorced. After what Jane did to me, I wasn’t gonna fight her._

<^>

_June 15th,_

_The bike shop is fucked, I know it is, it’s only a matter of time. I’m fucked. Dads gone, moms sick, my wife fucked my friend, killed my babies, and left me. What more could I lose?_

<^>

_July 8th,_

_Moms dead. The shops dead, once they kick me out of here, then I would officially lose everything, despite losing so much already. I can’t do this anymore._

<^>

That was the last entry. After he set the journal down, he wiped away his tears. With what this man had gone through, he could understand why he did what he did.

He talked to his neighbor about the journal, and she said that the date on the last entry was the day he shot himself. She said she heard the shot at eleven that night, and always heard the fights between him and him and his ex wife.

“He was a good man, so nice, and so handsome. Even with what that girl did to him, he was still kind. A damn shame, really.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki regrets reading the journal, he should have just left it alone. He couldn’t sleep that night, just kept tossing and turning, Thor and his tragedies always managing to creep back into his mind.

<^>

The next month was slow, uneventful. Loki was juggling work and school, was stressed out, and just told himself that everything will be just fine. One morning when he came back home from a run, he locked the front door behind him and cooled down before going into the bathroom.

<^>

Halfway through his shower, Loki was scrubbing down one leg, and when he looked up, he saw something move. He paused. It looked the silhouette of a man walking by. Fearing that someone broke in, he slowly reached out, pulling back the curtain enough so he could peak out.

Nothing, there was no one. The bathroom door was locked from the inside, and there was no other door that would lead into the bathroom. Relieved, Loki sighed and finished up, wondering if it was all just in his head, or maybe it could be Thor.

<^>

Loki doesn’t know what to believe when it comes to the paranormal. Sure he believes that ghosts, demons, and whatever else could exist, or they could be a total hoax, but he’d just need proof.

He’s watched tons of shows about “ghost hunting”, he’s seen “real pictures of ghosts”, but so many things are faked these days, nobody would know what to believe. Loki himself has never had his own ghost stories to tell, but after what happened during his shower, that could change.

No one else was in the apartment with him, nothing was out of place. If someone had picked the lock to get into the bathroom, he would have heard it. he ended up just shaking it off and moved on.

<^>

One night, after a long day at work, Loki had fallen asleep on the couch while watching TV. In his dreams, he saw flashes man. He was big, built like a god, with the most intense blue eyes Loki had ever seen.

He could see the man smiling, hugging and kissing a shorter, brunette girl. The man was so handsome. He saw the two of them fighting, and the man crying on the very couch Loki was asleep on now. He saw him again, sitting in the corner near his bed, a gun in his hand. When the man put the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger, Loki woke up.

<^>

Loki gasped, sitting up straight on the couch, sweating a little. He looked over and saw the TV was turned off, when he knew he left it on, and a blanket was covering him up to his hips. He didn’t have it on him before he fell asleep, and this blanket had been sitting on the recliner on the other side of the room.

<^>

When he went to class the next day, he had trouble paying attention to the professor. After what happened last night, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He sat there thinking about what he saw in his dream, and he knew the man in it was Thor. He was counting down the minutes when he could finally go back home.

He originally had made plans with his friend Natasha, but he texted her and told her he wasn’t feeling well, and that he’ll make it up to her. When he got back to the complex, he checked the mail, before heading up to his floor.

After dumping his stuff onto the couch, he toed off his shoes and headed straight for his bedroom. He didn’t bother changing out of his clothes, he just flopped onto the bed, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

<^>

It was like was seeing through someone else’s eyes. One minute he was in the living room, and now he was moving down the hall. The door that was left cracked open, just as Loki had left it, was slowly pushed open, and he could see himself on his bed.

He saw no colors through this vision, had no idea what was happening, and why. Loki saw he was moving closer to his sleeping body, and when he saw a hand that wasn’t his, reached out to touch his face, everything went black.

<^>

Loki jerked awake, looking around to see no one around him. It was getting dark outside, and when he checked his phone, he had six missed calls from Natasha. He cursed and called her back, explaining he had fallen asleep and didn’t hear his phone ring.

“Nat, I promise, I will explain everything. Yes, tomorrow after work, okay? Alright, bye.”

<^>

Loki works as a waiter in an upscale restaurant, not far from campus. His boss had told him numerous times about the things patrons of the restaurant have said about him. That he’s very polite, without forcing it. He checks on his tables often, he’s confident without being cocky, and he always made people smile. He has yet to receive any complaints.

Tonight had been a busy night, but Loki was used to those. Despite what happened to him last night, he didn’t lose focus, even when it was pretty much the only thing he could think about.

When he and Natasha were finally able to leave, the redhead dragged Loki over to her car and said “Get in.”

“Nat, my cars just-“

“I know. Get in.”

He got in the passengers seat and as soon as they shut their doors, Natasha turned to him and said “Talk.”

Loki sighed and said “Don’t laugh, but...I think my apartment might be haunted.” He waited, daring to look over at the redhead, who wasn’t laughing, but had an eyebrow raised. He told her about what’s happened ever since he moved in. The journal, the incident while he was in the shower, and the weird dream.

When he was done, he shook his head and said “I know it sounds crazy, but fuck Natasha, I don’t know what else it could be. Either I’m going crazy, or I’m being haunted by a guy who blew his head off in my bedroom.”

Natasha smiled and said “I remember living in a haunted house once a couple years after we moved to the states. A man and an old woman had died in the house.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “Really? How?”

She said “The woman died from cancer, The man had hung himself.”

“Did you ever feel...Uneasy when they were around? Did you ever feel like they wanted to hurt you?”

Natasha shook her head and said “No, never. I did feel sad a lot of the times, and I felt like someone was watching me constantly, but none of us got hurt. Your guy could just be lonely, with everything you told me about him, I’d be lonely too.”

Loki thought about that for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, I would be too.”

<^>

After his talk with Natasha, Loki was able to sleep good that night, no odd dreams. She was right, Thor is probably just lonely, and trying to reach out. If he’s harmless, it could just feel like Loki has a ghostly roommate. But apart of him wonders what he’ll do if the ghost isn’t a friendly one.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after his talk with Natasha, Loki was starting to get used to the idea of not being completely alone in his apartment. Noises would be heard from time to time, things would be moved. Loki surprisingly hasn’t happened many dreams since.

One day after coming home from the gym, he walked into the kitchen and saw something lying on the counter. He set his stuff down and when he took a look at it, he saw it was a photograph of a man sitting on a motorcycle. He had no idea where this could have come from, but it was now in his hands.

This had to be Thor. He looked just like the same man he saw awhile back when he had fallen asleep on the couch. He’s so attractive. How could anyone hurt such a beautiful angel, he can’t understand it. If only he had known him when he was alive, maybe things could have ended differently.

<^>

After cleaning up, Loki spent what felt like hours, staring at the picture. He drank in every little detail, wanting to burn it into his memory. It was his eyes that drew him in, so deep and beautiful.

Loki couldn’t help but feel a weight settle on his heart, wondering if this picture was taken before or after this angel had lost everything. He gently stroked the blonds face on the photograph with his thumb, and smiled. “You won’t be lonely anymore.”

<^>

Later that night, all was quiet. Loki stayed up for awhile to read until he saved his place in the book he was reading, and went to sleep. He tossed and turned for awhile, until finally finding a comfortable position on his back.

It wasn’t until some time later, did Loki feel like something was touching his leg. And since he was just wearing an old _Metallica_ shirt and his underwear, he was able to tell pretty quickly.

Thinking it was a bug or something, he used his foot to swipe at whatever was on there, before relaxing again. But then when he felt it again, it didn’t feel like a bug, but a hand. A big, cold hand, with a solid grip on his thigh.

Eyes still closed, Loki sighed, scooting over a little, turning his head to the side. The grip on his thigh lightened up to the point where it felt like fingertips, gently brushing along his skin. When the brushing moved towards the inner of his thigh, he let out a little moan.

The last time Loki had been with someone this way, was shortly after he graduated high school, with one of his former substitute teachers. When it comes to Loki’s sex life, he’s usually very private about it.

Despite his confidence, Loki doesn’t really go out much. He’s set his focus on work and finishing school, and anything else can come after. And a two and a half year dry spell, touches like this could make him sensitive.

The touching eventually made him open his eyes, and when he sat up a little to look, he gasped when he saw a figure kneeling on the bed between Loki’s legs, the covers over his shoulders. He almost screamed when he sensed a familiar presence, and relaxed.

“Thor?” Loki asked, voice cracking. He reached over to turn his lamp on, when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The blonds hand was still cold, but Loki didn’t fight it, even when the ghost laced their fingers together.

It was like he was put in a trance. Every time he wanted to say something, nothing would come out. Loki wasn’t threatened by the Thor, he felt oddly at peace. He was here. Thor was right here in front of him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, but the blond reached out with his free hand and wiped it away.

When the ghost leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, Loki felt electricity shoot through his body, and he couldn’t breathe. When their noses brushed, Thor swallowed and said “Did you mean it? What you said?”

Loki didn’t know what he was talking about, but then remembered what he said when he was looking at the photograph earlier. He looked up into the blonds eyes and smiled, nodding. “Yes.”

The ghost smiled and that’s when he leaned down and kissed him. Loki smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him back. Loki wrapped his long legs around Thor’s hips, Thor groaning against the slighter man’s lips.

After being kissed nearly breathless, Loki bit his lip when the blond pulled away to kiss down his neck, moaning when the larger man slowly started rocking against him. He was sure he’d have plenty of marks to cover up tomorrow, but he was okay with that, grinning at the thought.

The blonds cold hands slid up underneath the slighter mans shirt, pushing it up until it was resting under Loki’s armpits. He then slid his hands down the flat stomach. “Fucking beautiful.” Loki was grateful that it was almost pitch black in the room, otherwise the ghost would see his blushing face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but gasped when the blond reached down, kissing the slighter man’s chest. From that point on, Loki lie back and closed his eyes, arching as the ghost moved lower and lower, until-

<^>

He was pulled from his sleep by his phone ringing. When he realized it was a dream, he groaned and answered the call, not looking to see who was calling. “Hello?”

“Hey, Loki? This is Steve. I’m so sorry to call so late, but I was wondering if you could cover my shift tomorrow? It’s from ten to four. I’ve been throwing up all day, I feel like crap, and Phil said I need find someone to cover my shifts until I’m better.”

Loki was supposed to be off tomorrow, and he planned to do nothing. Steve is one of the new waiters at the restaurant. Despite his size, the guys like a hyper puppy, but is nice, even though they don’t much. Loki groaned and asked “Have you asked anyone else?”

He said “Yeah, I tried Peter and Sharon, but they can’t do it. If you can’t, I completely understand.”

After thinking for a minute, he rolled his eyes, and said “No, no, it’s alright. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s fine. Hope you feel better.”

Steve chuckled and said “Yeah, I’ll try. Thank you so much man, I owe you one. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” After hanging up, Loki set his alarm and dropped back down on the bed, hoping he and Thor could pick up where they left off.

<^>

After his encounter with Thor in his dreams, he decided he wanted to take the picture he had of him, and get it blown up to a bigger size. His plan was to hang it up on the wall in his bedroom, hoping it would prove to the blond that he really did mean what he said. He hasn’t told Natasha or anyone else about his plan, and if anyone were to come over, he’d hide it.

He ended up working three of Steve’s shifts before he returned, saying he must have caught a stomach bug, and hopes no one else gets it. And as odd as it may be, apart of Loki was secretly hoping he’d catch it, so he could just stay in the apartment with his ghost until he gets better.

<^>

Though he never caught Steve’s stomach bug, Loki got the picture blown up to an 11x17, and put in a nice picture frame. He was even more beautiful blown up. Loki could hardly contain his excitement while he drove home, and he was very precise while hanging it up on the wall.

When he was finished, he went and sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. It was perfect. Even though he’ll have to take it down so he won’t have to explain it, it’s worth it. Having this picture of Thor up on his wall, makes him feel safe, secure. Like he’s got his own guardian angel watching over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Every night since, Thor has appeared in all of Loki’s dreams. They’ve done more than sex, they talk. Loki loves hearing the sound of the blonds voice, and apparently, the ghost loves Loki’s too. He hasn’t had any bad dreams since his first one with the blond.

<^>

One night, they lie naked on top of the covers, curled up together on their sides. They were both looking at the photo of Thor on the wall, and the blond smiled. He shook his head and said “I still can’t believe you got that framed, I looked horrible that day.”

Loki laughed and said “Oh please, you do not! You’re very handsome. In that one.” Before kissing him. He smiled and said “Very hot.” Before kissing him again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Thor started to move back on top of him, and Loki opened his legs up. Suddenly, Thor pulled back and Loki looked up at him.

Thor just stared down at him, his blue eyes filled with love, but also a heavy sadness. “What’s wrong?” The ghost smiled a little, a sad one which Loki’s come to know, and brought a hand up. He cupped the side of Loki’s face and shook his head, still smiling.

“Why couldn’t I meet you, when I was alive?” His voice cracking. “You don’t know how bad it’s been since I did what I did...Maybe if I waited just a little longer, I could have met you. And then you could have me for real, instead of just in here.” Gently tapping on the slighter man’s forehead.

Loki smiled a little, saying “Well you have me now. That’s all that matters.”

<^>

One afternoon, after Loki got off work, Natasha cane up to him and smiled. “Alright, whats up with you?”

He looked up at her, eyebrow raised. “What? Nothing, what are you talking about?”

The redhead chuckled and said “No, no, no, don’t nothing me. You know I see everything, and that means the little pep in your step you’ve had for the last few weeks. Who is he?”

Loki said “No one! Now will you go on, before you get fired?!” Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, staring for a moment before turning and walking away.

<^>

Later that night he had been watching TV, and at some point, felt the familiar presence right beside him. He fought back a smile, pretending that he didn’t know Thor was there. He was thinking about just going to bed, even though it was still early, when there was a knock on the door.

Loki looked up at the door, knowing he wasn’t expecting anyone, and sighed. He said “Coming.” Before getting up, looking through the peephole.

Opening the door, Natasha stood there, smiling. Standing behind her, was Steve. He blinked and asked “Um. What are you doing here?”

Natasha shrugged and said “Well, we were in the neighborhood, and thought it would be nice if we dropped by, watch a movie or something. Is that okay?”

Part of Loki wanted to say no, say he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. But the other part of him wasn’t tired, and maybe some time with his friends wouldn’t be so bad. At least they would be here. Loki nodded and said “O-Oh, um...Sure.”

The redhead smiled and said “Great. I brought Steve too, is that okay too?”

Loki nodded and said “Sure, yeah, come in.” Even though he hardly knows the guy. He stepped out of their way and let them inside, hoping Thor wouldn’t mind guests.

Steve closed the door behind them and looked around. “Your place is nice.”

Loki said “Thanks” before moving over to his movie shelf.

“Natasha says you’ve had this place for a few months?”

“Yep.”

The blond nodded and said “Cool.”

Loki fought to roll his eyes, saying “I guess. What do you guys wanna watch?”

<^>

They watched a couple of movies and before they left, Loki asked “Hey Steve, is it okay if I talk to her in private, real quick?”

The blond nodded and smiled. “Sure, go ahead.”

Natasha tossed him the keys to her car and said “Go wait in the car, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Loki watched and as soon as he gone, he turned to his friend and asked “What was that?”

The redhead raised an eyebrow and asked “What?”

“Steve. Why did you bring him here, why was he even with you in the first place?”

She said “His ride didn’t show up. He’s getting his car fixed, so I offered him a ride. He doesn’t live far from here.”

Loki nodded and said “Alright, but why bring him here?”

The redhead chuckled and said “God Loki, relax. He’s a nice guy. We just thought you’d wanna hang out, is all. Plus, I think he likes you.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “Excuse me?”

She nodded and grinned. “You heard me. There were a couple times where I saw the way he looked at you, but _you_ weren’t paying attention _.”_

Loki sighed and said “Nat...I’m not really looking for anything right now, I mean-“

Natasha said “I know you’re not, and I get it. But you never know, I think you guys would be great together. But that’s just me. I’m sorry if I made you upset-“

Loki shook his head and said “No, no. It’s alright. It’s just...Things have been really crazy, lately. I guess I’m just stressed out.”

She nodded and said “I can imagine.” Then she sighed and said “Well, I better get going. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “Okay. Goodnight.” Before pulling her into a hug. He sighed and kissed the top of her head before she walked off.

<^>

It took him forever to fall asleep. And when he did, Thor never showed up. He waited for what felt like a lifetime, waiting to see the blond, but he never did.

<^>

Weeks had passed, and Loki still hadn’t seen Thor. He could still feel the ghosts presence in his home, hear noises, but he never saw him. It felt like the blond was ignoring him, and Loki had no idea what he had done wrong.

While working or at school, the blond continued to haunt his mind. What did he do? Even though he has more important things to be stressed out about, he’s stressed about Thor.

Natasha and his other friends would ask him if he was alright, and he’d always make up an excuse, hiding behind smiles. While at home, he hopes that maybe this time, the ghost will come back to him. And every time, he would be disappointed.

<^>

After coming home from a night shift, he sat down on the couch, in the dark. He folded his hands in his lap and looked around the quiet apartment.

“Thor...Thor, I know you can hear me. It’s been awhile since I last saw you, and I just..” he swallowed, tears pooling in his eyes. “I don’t know if I did something wrong, but I’d like to know if I did. And that I’m sorry for doing it, but I don’t know...I just want to see you again. Please?”

Loki sat there waiting for thirty minutes, waiting to get any sort of sign, but he got nothing. Sighing, he got up and changed out of his work clothes, before taking a shower.

<^>

One afternoon, Loki had taken a shower after a run with Natasha. He was ready to just sit down and do nothing for the rest of the day, even with all that’s going on.

After drying off, he went over to wipe the steam off of the mirror, and as soon as he did he saw the blond standing behind him. He jumped, quickly looking back behind him, but saw nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since he saw Thor in the mirror. Loki wonders what it could mean, since it’s the first time Loki has seen the blond while awake.

He had waited the rest of the day, hoping the ghost would come to him again, but he didn’t. Loki ended up crying himself to sleep that night, just as he had done before.

He never thought in a million years that he’d be crying over a ghost. Especially the ghost of someone, he never even met. But he has. Thor ignoring him for this long, was starting to take a toll on him. He’s become depressed, hides his emotions from everyone, can hardly sleep. All he wants is to see the blond again.

<^>

With finals coming up, Loki is exhausted. He’s trying his best to concentrate on studying, but he can’t seem to focus. After working another night shift, the minute Loki gets out of his work clothes, he drops down on the bed and falls asleep.

<^>

Loki feels something tickling up his calf, but doesn’t think about it at first. But when he finally opens his eyes, he looks over, and sees the blond sitting at the edge of the bed. He slowly sits up, afraid that he’ll disappear if he blinks. “Thor?” He asks, scooting over towards him.

The blond glanced over his shoulder at him, before looking down at his hands. “Hi, Baby.”

Loki felt as if the weight of the world have fallen off his shoulders. He sighed and asked “Jesus Christ, I’ve been worried sick about you!”

The ghost nodded and said “I know. I’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

Loki nodded, reaching out to lay his hand on the blonds shoulder. “Well, I’ve got time.”

<^>

Loki waited for fifteen minutes, before Thor sighed and said “Alright. First, I wanna say that I’m so sorry for scaring you...And I promise I won’t ever do it again, never. It’s just...When your friends came over that night, and I saw that guy...I don’t know, I got mad.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “Who, Steve? Why would you be mad about Steve? He’s my coworker.”

The ghost nodded and said “I believe you. But I got mad cause...I saw the way he was looking at you. And sure, you didn’t do the same for him, or the girl, but...When I just saw him, I was mad, but I was also really scared. I thought it was all over, that it would be the end of us-“

Loki started to say “Thor, it’s not-“ but the blond cut him off.

“Please Loki, just let me finish, I need to get this all out. After what Jane did to me, I couldn’t trust anyone after that, besides my mom. I thought that everyone I’d meet from that point, would hurt me.

Hell, I didn’t trust you, before I finally grew a pair, and came to you. I mean, I thought you were beautiful, really smart, but I thought you’d be cruel. And obviously, I was wrong. But that guy, just...Look at me, Loki. I’m dead. This Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore shit, can’t really happen. That guy has a beating heart, he’s alive, he’s able to be with you in ways I can’t-“

Loki made the ghost look at him, and when he did, Loki kissed him. When he pulled back, he looked the blond in the eye. He shook his head and said “I don’t want Steve, I hardly even know him. Thor, I’d never hurt you the way she did. And I’m fully aware of the limitations, but I don’t care.”

Thor shook his head and said “I can’t force you to be with me...I can’t make you happy.”

Loki said “I am happy. And I want you.”

The blond looked like he didn’t believe a word he said, so Loki kissed him again, slow, and said “I would never do anything to hurt you.”

After Thor told him the truth, Loki felt relieved. Why hadn’t he figured it out,m earlier, that the blond was jealous of Steve, afraid that he’d take Loki away from him? But it doesn’t matter now, because he has Thor back, and that’s all that matters.

<^>

Now that finals were over, and that Loki passed with flying colors, he could breathe for awhile. Today is his birthday, and he’s gonna spend the day with his friends and family.

His parents came over first, and Loki was so happy to see them again. He keeps in contact with them the best he can, but he hasn’t seen them since the helped him move in.

Loki didn’t tell them about how he was feeling after Thor went away for those few weeks, though his mother knew there was something up with him. He would just tell them it was stress from school and work, and they believed him. He remembered to take down Thor’s picture, hiding it where he’s sure they won’t find it.

After going to lunch and a movie, Natasha came over, and they met up with some of their friends at a bar. Steve was with them again, but Loki didn’t mind. So long as they weren’t at his apartment, he was fine with Steve tagging along. He’s a nice guy, and apparently his life haven’t been a cake walk, according to Natasha.

She told him that Steve is from Brooklyn. He used to get sick all of the time, that he was really thin, got beat up a lot. When he lost his mom when he was sixteen, he moved in with his aunt an hour away from Brooklyn, and that’s where he met his boyfriend Bucky. She said they were together for a decade, until Bucky was killed in a motorcycle accident.

Loki couldn’t help but feel sad for the blond, he’s really nice, and is still nice despite the tragedies he’s gone through. Just like Thor. She says he doesn’t really talk about Bucky much, but he misses him.

Loki was thankful he isn’t a lightweight, but he definitely knows he’s buzzed, and Steve has offered to be the designated driver.

<^>

After dropping Natasha and her boyfriend Clint off at her place, Steve drove Loki home. They didn’t talk much, but that was okay. When they pulled up to the building, Steve sighed and said “Alright, we’re here. Come on, I’ll walk you up.”

Loki shook his head and said “That’s not necessary, I’ve got it.” When he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, he nearly tripped getting out.

Steve quickly went over to his side and asked “Whoa, hey, you okay?”

Loki nodded and said “Yep, I’m good.”

“Here, let me help you up.”

Despite his protests, Steve walked him into the building, asking “Which apartment is it again?”

Loki groaned and said “71.” And when they finally got there, Loki pulled out his keys and tried to unlock the door. After a few failed attempts, Steve said he’ll do it, and when he got it unlocked, Loki said “Ugh, thank you so much.”

Steve smiled and said “Anytime. Did you have fun today?”

Loki nodded and Steve said “That’s good. You need anymore help, or are you okay?”

“Nope, I’ve got it. Thank you again, Steve. Goodnight, see you...Whenever I work next, maybe.”

The blond chuckled and said “Alright, goodnight.” He handed back his keys and as soon as Loki was back in the apartment, the door locked behind him, Steve walked off.

<^>

After taking some Ibuprofen to avoid the hangover, he finally managed to get out of his clothes, and got into bed. He curled up in a ball on his side, and soon, felt strong arms wrap around him.

He smiled and said “Hi.”

Thor smiled, kissing down Loki’s neck and said “Hi. Did you have fun today, Baby?”

Loki nodded and said “I did, a lot of fun...I might be a little drunk, but that’s okay. Steve gave everyone a ride home, and he walked me here.”

Thor nodded, asking “That was nice of him.”

Loki yawned and said “Yeah. And don’t worry, nothing happened...I told you, you can trust me.”

The ghost nodded and said “I do, I trust you, Baby.” He kissed the slighter man’s temple and said “Get some sleep.”

Loki pouted and said “I don’t wanna, I wanna stay up with you.”

The larger man laughed and said “I’ll still be here, I’ll be here as long as you want me to be here.”

“Good...Cause I want you here forever.”

Thor smiled and said “I think I could live with that.”


	6. Chapter 6

While Loki was sleeping away his barely existent hangover, there was a knock at the door. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. But when the person kept knocking, he eventually sighed and said “Alright, I’m coming! Hold on!”

He pulled on his pants and a shirt, and looked over at Thor, who had stirred. When Loki went and opened the door, he saw Steve standing there. “Steve?”

The blond smiled and said “Hey Loki, sorry to bother you, but uh, you left your jacket in my car.” Holding up Loki’s jacket. He said “I had asked Natasha if it was hers or anyone else’s, and she said it was yours, so.”

Loki nodded and said “Thank you.” Before taking the jacket from him. He shook his head and chuckled. “I forgot I even wore this thing last night. Thanks.”

Steve nodded and smiled. “Anytime. Hey, uh, you wanna grab some breakfast or something? I wanted to see if anyone else would go, but no ones answering me. They must still be sleeping.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up, and he realized that Thor could probably hear all of this. He shook his head and said “I’m sorry Steve, I feel like crap, despite my best efforts. Maybe next time, okay? I just really wanna lie back down, right now.”

The blond nodded and said “I understand.” And looked over his shoulder, which Loki had missed, and said “Oh...I didn’t realize you had company.”

Loki drew his brows together in confusion. “What?”

Steve pointed inside, and when Loki turned and looked, Thor was standing in the hallway, shirtless, and buttoning up his jeans. Loki stood there, speechless. Loki can see him, and now Steve can too. He blinked, and said “O-Oh, yeah, right...Well, I have to go, I’m sorry.”

Steve nodded and said “Yeah. Well, uh, I’ll see you at work. Hope you feel better.”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Loki closed the door and turned to face the ghost. He asked “What was that?”

The blond shrugged and asked “What?”

Loki gave him a look and asked “What? He saw you!”

Thor nodded and said “I realize that.”

The slighter man shook his head, becoming distracted as his eyes roamed the ghosts glorious body. When he snapped out of it, he stepped closer to him and asked “Are you okay?”

The ghost nodded and said “Yeah, I’m fine.” And then gestured to the hallway. “Come back to bed.” And Loki watched as the blond disappeared down the hall. Loki stood there for a minute, thinking, before following him.

<^>

After Loki managed to fall asleep again, this time, Loki noticed a change. The way Thor fucked him, was different. Usually Thor either liked to take his time with Loki, gave him romance and passion, but this time? This time was like hate fucking.

Not that Loki minded, it was amazing, even though it wasn’t real. It just screamed _mine. mine. mine._ But he wasn’t stupid, Loki knew that Thor was jealous. He’s sure the blond will deny it, but Loki knows it.

When they were done, they lie there panting, staring up at the ceiling. Loki huffed and said “Well...That was different.”

The blond chuckled and asked “Is that a good thing?”

The slighter man nodded and said “Definitely...You sure you’re alright?”

Thor looked over at him and said “Yeah, of course. Why?”

Loki shrugged and said “No reason.”

<^>

For the next month, Loki realized that Thor was getting clingy. It doesn’t bother him, he thinks it’s sweet. But ever since Steve returned the jacket, Thor hardly ever leaves Loki’s side, when the slighter man is home.

<^>

There was a time were Loki was dreaming about studying. He was in the middle of it, when a plaid of hands gripped his shoulders, carefully massaging the muscles. Thor leaned down and said “No more studying, take a break.”

The slighter man sighed and said “You know I can’t.”

The larger man said “Yes you can. Just for a little while, you deserve a break.” leaning down to kiss Loki’s cheek. “Come on.”

Loki thought for a minute, smiling as the blond continued to kiss his cheek, moving down his jaw. Finally, he rolled his eyes and said “Alright. But then I get back to work, got it?”

Thor put his hands up and said “Got it, won’t bother you again until bed.” Loki giggled and as soon as the slighter man stood up from his chair, Thor was lifting him up. Loki wrapped his arms and legs around him for dear life, squealing when he dropped them back onto the bed, with the blond on top.

When the blond leaned down and kissed him, the slighter man was eager to kiss back. After a minute when the blond pulled back, as soon as Loki opened his eyes, he saw that it was Steve who was above him.

<^>

The next day at work, Loki couldn’t even look at Steve. His whole shift, he did the best he could to avoid the blond, even when he tried to talk to Loki. After waking up from that dream, he just felt so guilty.

He has no idea why he would even be dreaming about Steve, he only thinks of Steve as his friend. He didn’t see Thor again for the rest of the night, but he’s sure he’ll ask Loki about what happened. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, he can’t tell Thor, but maybe he could lie about it.

It’s so silly, Thor is a ghost! He only appears to Loki in his dreams, or whenever he wants to while Loki is awake. But he if he tells Thor, he doesn’t know what could happen. He could be ignored again for weeks, or worse, he doesn’t know.

Loki never realized just how deep he’s in, until now. Afraid to tell a ghost about a living, breathing man showing up in a dream. Fearing of what could happen. He doesn’t know what to do, but he needs help.

<^>

He managed to make up an excuse to Thor bout what happened with the dream, claiming he managed to scare himself awake, and the blond bought it. But right now, he doesn’t need to think about it.

Today, Loki is hanging out with Natasha, looking around in some stores. While they were in one store, he was looking in one of the aisles, when one of the employees came up to him. She smiled and asked “Is there anything I can help you find, today?” Inna foreign accent.

Loki looked up at her and smiled. He shook his head and said “No, I think I’m alright. But thank you.”

The woman smiled and nodded, and that’s when she put a hand on his shoulder. He stood up straight and looked looked down at her, and she had a certain look on her face, that didn’t look good.

He raised an eyebrow and asked “Is everything okay?”

The girl looked up at him and said “Yes, I’m sorry, it’s just...I wanted to ask about him.”

“Him?”

She nodded and said “The man in your apartment. He did something to himself, something bad.”

<^>

Loki felt chills go down his spine. There’s no possible way this random woman could know about Thor. He took a step back from her and asked “H-How did you know that?”

The woman said “Forgive my rudeness, I don’t mean to alarm you. My name is Wanda Maximoff, my brother Pietro and I were born with gifts.

I can read a persons energy, and am able to see past, present, or future events in that person’s life. While my brother can communicate directly with spirits. And let me just say I was overwhelmed by your energy, as soon as you walked through the door.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was speechless. This had to be a joke, he’s never met a psychic before. She smiled and said “I know this must be difficult, and I promise you we’re not fakes. But I just...I need to know more. Would you mind terribly if him and I can come by your apartment to take a look around?”

Worried Thor would become angry, Loki swallowed and said “I don’t...I don’t think I can..”

Wanda nodded and said “I understand. But if you change your mind, don’t hesitate to call.” Before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, jotting a number down. She handed it to him and said “His spirit is heavy on you. Don’t ever hesitate to call.”

<^>

Loki couldn’t stop thinking about his encounter with Wanda, for days. And in those days, Thor’s been happy, still clingy, but not to the point of smothering the slighter man.

He was still trying to wrap his head around Steve being in the dream, but he’s trying to ignore it. At least he hasn’t showed up in any other ones, since that night.

<^>

Loki walked through the door after a long shift, and saw his room had been trashed. Clothes were pulled from the dresser, lying all over the floor, papers were on the floor, the first thought in Loki’s mind was a robbery.

He spent the next half hour triple checking that everything was still in place, and saw they were, and there were no signs of a break in. When he realized it must have been Thor, Loki sighed and dropped down onto the bed.

“Thor, it’s been a long day. I just wanted go to sleep when I got here.”

<^>

Soon after falling asleep, he didn’t see Thor for awhile, and he didn’t see Steve either. He didn’t know what he was dreaming about, until he could see Thor. But it wasn’t the happy, smiling blond, who visits him every night. This was something different.

All he could see was darkness around him, but saw the blond ahead. He had his back to Loki, and ignored him every time he called the larger man’s name. When he stood right behind Thor, he reached out to turn him around, and before he could, the darkness disappeared around them, and they were back in Loki’s room.

This reminded him of the dream he had when he fell asleep on the couch, so long ago. But instead, the blond sat in a chair in the corner, had the gun in his lap, and was watching Loki while he slept. Thor watched for what felt like eternity, before standing up.

He walked over to Loki’s side of the bed, pointed the gun at his head. His face remained emotionless, even as he pulled the trigger.

<^>

Loki jumped as if he had actually been shot, and sat up. He wiped some tears that had rolled down his cheeks and sat there for awhile, thinking. This was the first time in a long time, where he’s had a nightmare.

Thor must be mad at him, but Loki doesn’t know what he did to make him feel that way. Maybe he somehow knew about Wanda, could smell it on him somehow, if that’s even possible. If not, then he has no idea what could’ve made Thor trash his room, or the dream. After lying back down, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t.

<^>

The next night, Thor was back to his usual self. They lie together on their sides, Loki being the little spoon, while Thor was kissing his neck. It was nice to have the blond back to his usual, lovable self, but Loki hasn’t stopped thinking about what happened last night.

He turned a little, allowing the blond to lean down and capture the slighter man’s lips. After a few kisses, Loki asked “Hey, what was with you yesterday?”

Thor asked “What do you mean?” Before going in for another kiss.

Loki gave him a look and asked “Seriously? You trashed my room last night and in my dream, you shot me.”

The larger man looked at him confused, asking “What? What are you talking about, I didn’t do that.”

The slighter man sat up a little and said “Yes, you did. I came home tired yesterday, and had to clean my room up, and I know I wasn’t robbed, so it was obviously you...And as for the dream, I mean, are you mad at me or something, Thor? You scared the hell out of me.”

He then turned away from the blond, thinking back to the dream. It brought some tears to his eyes, but he didn’t care. “You really scared me.”

Thor brushed some of the slighter man’s hair behind his ear, and said “Jesus Loki, I’m sorry. I really did all that?”

“You don’t remember?”

The larger man shook his head and said “No. Look at me, Baby, hey, look at me.”

Loki turned and looked up into those vast blue seas and the blond said “Baby, I’d never hurt you, you know that right?”

The slighter man nodded and smiled. “Of course.” And sat up, hugging the blond, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Thor hugged him tight and kept whispering “I’m sorry.” While kissing his neck and shoulder, and Loki wanted to believe him.

<^>

Over the next couple of weeks, Loki realized that Thor was getting worse. He continues to trash the bedroom, and other parts of the house, he keeps having nightmares, but Thor never remembers any of it.

He’s not sure if the blond is lying, but he has a feeling that Thor genuinely doesn’t know what’s happening to him either. Loki tried talking to Thor about having Wanda, and her brother coming so they can help them out, but the blond refused.

<^>

While on break at work, Loki went out to his car, got in the passengers seat, and pulled out his phone. He had put Wanda’s number in his notes, and after three rings, she picked up.

“Hello?”

Loki swallowed and said “H-Hi, Wanda, it’s Loki...From the shop, remember?”

“Of course, what’s up?”

He sighed and said “Wanda, I...I think it’s getting worse. He’s just, I don’t know what’s happening to him, and I tried to talk to him about you guys a couple of times, but he doesn’t want anything to do with it...I don’t know what to do anymore, he’s really starting to scare me.”

He started tearing up, and he bit his lip, saying “I need some help.”

“It’s alright, Loki. Look, Pietro and I are free this Saturday, would that be okay? Or do you need us sooner?”

Loki sighed and said “No, Saturday’s fine. What’s gonna happen?”

Wanda said “We’ll just come by for an evaluation, and then we can take it from there, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Great. We’ll come by around noon, and be sure you remove any items that could cloud our judgement, like pictures and such. And don’t give us any other details about what you learned while living there.”

Loki nodded and said “Got it. Thank you so much.”

“Anytime. We’ll see you Saturday.”

Loki smiled and said “See ya. Bye.” And as soon as he hung up, the guilt washed over him. He hates the idea of betraying Thor, but they need help.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki’s guilt followed him all the way to Saturday, and Thor never knew what he had done. He feels terrible for it, but he’s afraid of things getting even worse than they already are now. Something could be happening to Thor, and they wouldn’t even know it until it’s too late.

<^>

Loki thankfully had the day off, and remember to remove anything that could cloud Wanda and Pietro’s judgment, but it was only really the diary and the picture Loki had up on his wall. He put those in his car earlier that morning. He knew Thor was going to be asking about that later, but the slighter man managed to play it cool this whole week.

He waited until he got that knock on his door, and when he opened it, he saw Wanda, a man who must be Pietro, and another woman. Wanda smiled and said “Loki, so great to see you again!”

She hugged him and he smiled. “Yeah, you too.”

When they home the hug, Wanda pointed to the man and said “Loki, my twin brother, Pietro, and my friend Gamora. Gamora is a psychic artist, I thought it would be nice to bring her along.”

Loki nodded and said “Alright, sure. Please, come in.” He stepped aside to let them walk in, but they stayed frozen where they stood. Loki raised an eyebrow and asked “Is everything okay?”

They all just looked around for a minute or so, before looking back at him, smiling. They stepped inside and Wanda immediately stopped in her tracks, looking as if something had hit her.

Pietro went over to his sister and asked “Wanda? Hey, are you alright?”

Wanda nodded and said “I’m fine, it’s just There’s so much going on in this apartment, the energy just hit me like a ton of bricks. Are you guys feeling anything?”

Gamora nodded and said “Yeah, I feel it too.”

Pietro nodded and said “Me too. Something’s drawing me to the bedroom guys, you wanna check it out?”

Wanda said “In a minute. Let’s just take it slow right now.”

<^>

They took their time going around the apartment, saving the bathroom for last. They talked about what they felt, and Wanda said “The emotions I’m feeling in here are so heavy, it’s like I can feel it on my shoulders.” At one she said “I’m getting a name...Thor. His name is Thor.”

Loki asked “Can you see him? Is he in here with us?”

Wanda looked around for a minute, and sure enough, she saw him standing in a corner of the kitchen. She pointed over and said “He’s standing over there. He’s angry.”

Loki sighed and stepped forward. “Here, let me-“

Wanda said “No.” Before looking over at her brother. “Pietro.”

Pietro turned his head to the side, popping his neck before walking into the kitchen. They all stood there and watched.

<^>

Pietro could see him as clear as he saw everyone else, and Wanda was right, he did not look happy. He especially didn’t look happy when he laid eyes on him, or at Loki.

“Hey there. It’s Thor, right? I’m Pietro.”

The blond said “I don’t care. Why are you here?”

The slighter man said “We’re here, because Loki asked us to be here. You remember him, right?”

Thor quickly looked over at Loki, who couldn’t see him at the moment, before looking back at Pietro. “He asked you to come here?”

The slighter man nodded and said “Yeah. He’s really worried about you, he thinks somethings wrong.”

Gamora was working on a sketch. When Loki had asked what she’s doing, Wanda whispered “Wait until she’s done, when she gets in the zone, it’s best not to get her out of it.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, get out.”

Pietro frowned and said “I get it buddy, believe me, but we’re not going anywhere. We’re just here to help. How long have you been gone?”

The blond clenched his jaw and said “Awhile.”

“How did you die?”

Wanda said “He shot himself. In the head, in Loki’s room.”

Pietro raised an eyebrow and said “Ouch. Why did you do it, Thor?”

The blond stepped forward and said “It’s none of your damn business, now _get out!_ ”

The slighter man fought back a smirk and said “I’m not going anywhere, Buddy. We’re here for you, and Loki, Alright? We mean no harm.”

Gamora tapped in Loki’s shoulder, and when he turned to look, she showed him the sketch of Thor. It wasn’t a portrait, but the likeness sent chills down his spine, and he looked up at her. He nodded and said “It’s him.”

Just like her brother, Wanda was being drawn towards the bedroom, and when she stepped out of the kitchen, Thor saw, and they all heard him yell _“Stay away from there!”_

Loki stepped forward, coming up towards Pietro, and asked “Thor?”

Thor went from glaring daggers at Wanda, to looking over at Loki, who couldn’t see him at the moment. Pietro tried to stop him, but Loki ignored him. “Thor? I know you can hear me. I know you’re mad at me for what I did, and I’m not happy I went behind your back. You have every right to be mad at me, but dammit Thor, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Pietro could see the blonds face soften as Loki spoke. “You’re really scaring me, and I told you, they can help. We just want to figure out what’s going on, they’re not here to judge you, or hurt you somehow, I just want to know what the hell is going on...Please, Thor...Please, just let them help, okay? If you wanna take it out on someone, take it out on me, just leave them alone.”

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he said “I know you’re afraid, but I’ll be here with you, okay? I just don’t want to lose you..”

Pietro watched as the blond was suddenly overcome by guilt. He looked away from Loki and just like that, he disappeared. Pietro sighed, turning to everyone else. “He’s gone.”

Wanda said “He might be in the bedroom. Come on, let’s go in there.”

<^>

After they finished, they sat down at the kitchen table and Wanda sighed. She sighed and turned to Loki, saying “Loki, I’m glad you talked to Thor, but what you did, was dangerous.”

Loki looked at her confused, asking “What do you mean?”

Pietro said “When you said for him to take it out on you and not us, he could’ve seen that as a challenge. With how he’s been acting, he could’ve hurt you, or even gone as far as possession.”

“Possession?! No, no, you’re wrong, he would never hurt me, he said so himself!”

Wanda said “We know this is hard Loki, and we know how much he means to you. But I believe that Thor might be turning into an angry spirit. We don’t know how long it takes for a spirit to become angry, but it usually happens because a spirit is lost, or they won’t let go. And with Thor, he’s desperate. Ever since you moved in, he’s so desperate to have you, and he doesn’t, so he’s lashing out. If he truly doesn’t know what he’s doing, and he’s lashing out, and it will only get worse form there.”

Loki sat there, drinking her words in. If Thor really doesn’t know what’s happening to him, it wouldn’t end well once he reaches a certain point. He swallowed and asked “What do you suggest we do?”

Wanda said “He needs to move on. Him finding peace is the only way I can see, that will help him. Question is, are you willing to let him go?”


	9. Chapter 9

Loki could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. Either he has to let Thor go, or have him stay and continue to get worse and worse, and it’ll keep scaring him, and just break his heart even more. He doesn’t want the blond to go, but what other choice to they have? Sighing, he closed his eyes and said “Okay.”

As soon as he said that, Gamora noticed something was up with Pietro. She reached out to touch him, when suddenly, Pietro yelled _“No!”_ And quickly got up out of his seat, and lunges at Gamora. Before she could stop him, he had his hands around her throat. It was Thor.

Wanda and Loki quickly got up, getting over to Gamora to get Pietro off of her. The psychic artist was struggling to breathe, and Loki was fighting to push him back. “Thor! Thor, Goddammit, stop it! Let go of her!”

Pietro then turned and next thing he knows, Loki is up against the wall, a hand at his throat. Thor didn’t choke him like he did Gamora, but it was enough to where Loki could feel it. “And you, _you!_ How could you?! After everything, how could you do this to me?! I loved you so much, why would you betray me?!”

Loki shook his head and said “And I love you, but dammit Thor, you need to move on!”

“No!” Thor used Pietro to ball his free hand into a fist, and threw a punch at the wall, beside Loki’s head. He was sure Thor just broke Pietros hand.

Wanda went over to them, screaming “Thor, get out of him! Move on, you need to move on, it’s the only way!”

Thor screamed “No! I can’t go, I killed myself, I’ll be punished!”

“Then face God and let him decide, it’s better than being trapped here!”

Gamora said “If you stay here, it will only get worse! You’ll end up hurting Loki, do you really want to do that?”

“No, but I can’t go!” He looked back at Loki and took the slighter man’s face in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together and said “Baby please, please, I don’t wanna go, please. Don’t let them send me away. I’m nothing without you, please.”

Loki shook his head and said “Thor, you’re not nothing, you’re far from it...And I know you don’t want to go, I don’t want you to go either, but you have to-“

“No, no, you don’t understand! I’m gonna burn if I go...Please, Loki, I’m begging you...I don’t want to move on, you’re all I want. _You’re all I have!_ ”

Wanda said “Thor, Face your judgment, and someday, I promise you, you will see him again. Wherever you end up, it would be better than getting so bad, you hurt he one person you’d never want to hurt. And I know you don’t want to hurt him, you love him, right?”

Thor used Pietro to nod, and he gently stoked the slighter man’s cheek with Pietros thumb. “I do.”

Gamora said “We’ll help you Thor, you won’t be alone.”

Thor looked up at them, and Loki could still tell he didn’t want to, but he asked “How long will it take?”

Wanda put a hand on Pietros shoulder and said “Not long, if you let us.”

“Will Loki have to leave?”

Gamora shook her head and said “No, he’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

Thor looked back at Loki, and Loki could see tears in his eyes. Thor asked “Promise?” His voice cracking, and it made Loki want to cry.

Wanda said “We promise.”

Loki stared up into Pietros eyes, knowing his ghost was in there, and Loki nodded. “I’ll be here, I’ll be right here, I promise.”

Thor smiled, saying “I know...It’s sad isn’t it? I finally get to touch you, but these are someone else’s hands.” Thor leaned down to kiss him, but stopped. He pulled back and kissed Loki’s forehead instead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They hugged for awhile before Thor looked back at them and said “I’m ready.”

The girls smiled and Wanda said “Come, sit down.”

<^>

They spent the next few minutes talking, all holding hands, and Wanda said “Thor, I want you to look up. Can you do that for me?”

Thor nodded and looked up to the ceiling, and she said “Good, very good. Now close your eyes.”

Thor closed Pietros eyes and said “Everyone else, keep your eyes open, this is just for Thor. Now Thor, I want you to imagine a bright white light coming through the ceiling. Slow, and steady, can you see it?”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand and said “Yes.”

“Good. Now, imagine that light coming close to you, surrounding you with warmth and calm. Imagine it’s surrounding your whole body.”

After a minute, Thor said “I feel it.”

“Can you feel it?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. Now I want you to slowly open your eyes, and you should still see it.”

Thor nodded and opened his eyes, keeping them fixed on the ceiling. “Can you see it?”

“Yeah. I’m scared.”

Loki squeezed his hand and Wanda said “Don’t be afraid, it won’t hurt you. Now I want you to keep your eyes open, keep staring at the light until you feel very relaxed. Think about something good that will help you relax, but don’t lose sight of the light.”

He nodded and said “Okay.”

They waited for awhile, until Thor quietly said “I’m relaxed.”

“You’re relaxed? What helped you relax?”

“Loki.”

Loki smiled and Wanda said “That’s great, you’re doing so good, you’re almost there. Now picture he light that’s surrounding you, intensify, swallowing you whole. Keep your focus on your relaxing thoughts and let the light take you up. Don’t fight it, just stay relaxed, and let it slowly pull you up.”

Loki never took his eyes off of him, watching as Pietro suddenly had a serene look on his face. The grip on Loki’s hand slowly loosened all the way, and that’s when he knew Thor was gone.

Wanda waited and sat back. “He’s gone.”

The tears that had built up, finally fell, and Pietro slumped in his seat. When Pietro woke up, Wanda got up and went over to him. Gamora went over to Loki and hugged him as he cried. He was gone.

<^>

“Again, Pietro, I’m really sorry about your hand.” Loki said as he was saying goodbye.

Pietro smiled and said “Hey, no sweat, it’s not the first time I’ve broken a bone. Luckily, it wasn’t my dominant hand. I’ll be good as knew in no time.”

Wanda said “Yeah, he’s a tough one. Maximoff are hard to get rid of.”

Loki smiled and said “That’s good. Listen, um...Do you know where he’s-“

Wanda shook her head and said “I’m sorry, I don’t know. But we made the right decision.”

Loki nodded and Wanda said “This doesn’t have to be goodbye you know. We could hang out sometime. If you want.”

“Of course. I’d love that.”

Once they left, Loki walked back into the apartment and didn’t feel the familiar presence anymore. It was just him, and cold.

<^>

The first few weeks were hard. Loki didn’t have anymore dreams about Thor, he spent many nights crying. He stared at the photo of Thor, read the diary over and over again, and even stared at the drawing of Thor that Gamora had made. She let him keep it.

Over time, his crying ceased, and he started getting better. He misses Thor every day, thinks about him all the time. He hops Thor is in a better place, no more fear or worry. After coming to his apartment, Loki has been hanging out with Wanda, Pietro, and Gamora. He’s even hung out more with Steve.

<^>

One day after working out with Steve and Natasha, they dropped Natasha off and Steve offered Loki a ride back home. It was quiet for awhile, until Steve looked over and asked “How have you been?”

Loki looked over and said “Hm? Oh, I’m great. How are you?”

The blond nodded and said “I’m good...Listen, um...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. I asked Nat, but she said she couldn’t. If not, I get-“

Loki smiled and said “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
